


Emergency

by Dominatrix



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a routine emergency drill.<br/>Jim is distracted.<br/>Because of Bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift to tumblr user capnjimmytkirk, who demanded a fic to happen.  
> Special thanks to fstrthnabullet who sparked the idea in my wicked head.  
> I really hope you like it.  
> Love you all, Dominatrix ♥

The night burst with a horrible sound, like a scream, but even higher and more bone-shattering.

“Gosh, Spock, stop” Nyota mumbled into Spock’s neck and shut her eyes even harder, resisting the urge to cover her ears with her hands Instead, the snuggled up against Spock, burying her head on his shoulder. After a breath-taking, nerve-racking discussion he had finally given in to her suggestion that they would sleep together from now on. Actually, Nyota believed that it was because somewhere in their argument she had called his behaviour “illogical”. Had she known that he would surrender to her wishes the second she called him that she would have said it right in the beginning and spared herself three hours of a fight with Spock.

There was nothing worse.

Well, except maybe this ear-ripping sound.

It took her a few seconds to realise what was exactly going on. Spock, of course, had scanned the situation in a split second and was already on his feet. “It’s the emergency drill. Just routine. Come on. We need to go.” Nyota moaned and wriggled herself out of the blankets which were wound around her legs like a plant. “Why don’t they ever announce these drills?” Spock smirked at her shortly before he took her hand and pulled her out the door. “Then nobody would take it serious anymore, or would we?”

She hated it when he was right while she was still far too tired to even walk straight, let alone form a plausible answer.

 

The crew of the USS Enterprise had never looked worse. They were all in their pyjamas, though some – like Scotty – had had the wise idea to put on a dressing gown before hurrying onto the bridge. Nyota tried to hide behind Spock.

She hadn’t had this brilliant idea, and the emerald-green satin nightgown which barely covered her thighs seemed to be highly inappropriate. She stood right next to Kirk, who seemed like he hadn’t known about this routine security drill either. His hair – which he usually cared very much about – was a mess of blonde stuff standing all round his head like a peculiar halo. Though this didn’t quite _fit_ Kirk.

However, Kirk still managed to give everyone a task which actually made sense – although he lost the fight against a heavy yawn when he addressed Scotty to check on the stability of the Warp-core and the possible long-term defects caused by its inactivity. He had just told Chekov and Sulu to try out the ship’s shields and their functionality in all possible emergencies when the door to the bridge opened with a faint sigh.

“Three years on this _bloody_ ship and this could have been the first night of undisturbed sleep. What have you broken now, Jim?”

“Ah, Bones. Sunny as always. I need you to go and...”

While he talked he turned around to face Bones. He swallowed. Hard.

“I...”

There was no doubt about why Kirk suddenly stuttered like a teenage girl talking to her crush for the first time. Bones leaned against the wall, his face filled with the same agony and bitterness as always. This couldn’t possibly be the reason for Kirk’s current mental shutdown. The whole crew was used to Bones’ everlasting dissatisfaction.

“You know, we just need...What did I want to...I guess...”

No, the true reason was probably that Bones stood there, arms crossed, with nothing but a navy-blue flannel pants on. The absolute free sight on his chest and stomach only confirmed what his tight uniform was promising.

There was no way that Kirk could take his eyes off him while Bones was running a hand through his helplessly tangled hair with a hard line around his mouth.

 

A short snap in front of Kirk’s face ripped him out of his thoughts – which probably weren’t so innocent, judging by the half wicked, half dumb smile which curled around his lips – and back into reality.

The whole crew was staring at him. Nyota, who had snapped into his face, lowered her arm and smiled at him knowingly.

“Thanks, Uhura. What I wanted to say...”

In a split second, Kirk was back in being the knowing and completely focused captain, and the crew was able to get back to sleep only half an hour later.

 

From that night on, Kirk knew that whatever he did, there was one essential thing he needed to remember when he wanted to heep his thoughts clear.

_Don’t look at Leonard McCoy when he is shirtless._


End file.
